


Batman Gets It On

by Starryyeah



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A continuation of an rp





	Batman Gets It On

He tightened his grip on her hips, groaning into her ear and bites down on her neck.

Dana mewled out and panted heavily as she breathed heavily her eyes were clouded with lust.

Joker nodded and took her hand and and went into his truck with her and drove them back to the bar.

She skipped along with him, looking up only to ask him questions. "Mr. Jay??"

The Bat groaned and panted softly as he looked down at her

Dana panted and gazed up into his masked eyes. She stroked his cheeks.

Joker smiled and grinned happily down at her and asked yes?

He gave her a half smile, darting his eyes away. "I should go...."

“Why? You don’t have to go. I want you to stay! I-I don’t know why but I think I’m falling for you!”

Joker nodded and patted her head and ruffled her hair as he made it to the bar and got out waiting for her.

"I........" he sighed. "I'll stay. Just to tonight." He points to the mask. "And this stays on."

Dana sighed and nodded. She put the covers on over her and fell asleep.

Joker walked in behind her and smiled at her leaning on a table.

The dark knight yawned and laid back down beside her

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned stretching.

Joker asked her what she wanted him to do now for her.

By the morning the bat had left and left no trace.

Dana sighed sadly. He was just like everyone else that left her.

Joker nodded and he started to clean the tables. He would do anything for her.

A old man, named Alfred, had walked into the room. "Excuse me Miss.....Dana is it? Master Batman had to leave due to the Joker's disappearance from Arkham Asylum. He has left money and a chauffeur for you. He has instructed me to tell you to go shopping while he's working he will see you later tonight." Alfred had waited for her to reply as he looked away, Not sure if she was completely dressed. He didn't want to be rude.

Dana was fully clothed and dressed and opened the door a little bit. She nodded bowed and thanked him. She ate her breakfast and then she asked where the chauffeur was.

Joker sighed. Because he loved this woman and her daughter deeply he gave her a bag of loot and money that he stole. Instead of using it for his own nefarious purposes he decided to give it to her instead.

The old man had pointed out the window. "He will be in the car, Miss. His name is Tommy and he will take you where ever you wish to go."

Dana nodded and smiled thanking him as she left the mansion and got into the car and told tommy she needed to go shopping.

“This is all for you and your mother kiddo!” Joker said smirking and smiling friendly like and all happy. He wanted them to both have it.

Tommy had nodded and pulled out of the drive way. Meanwhile the Caped Crusader himself was searching Gothem for any sign of the Joker

Dana asked him to go to a store so she could get more clothes and other womanly things that she needed.

Joker grinned widely and nodded and patting the innocent young child on the head.  
“Now go on and tell your mother ok?”

The man nodded and drove her to the nearest shopping center

Dana smiled and thanked him going inside to use the cash that Alfred had given her.

Joker waited there. He just hoped a certain bat wouldn’t take him back to Arkham.

Meanwhile, Batman had been going to nearby places in search for the clown prince. It was time for him to return.

Once Dana got everything she needed she walked back to the car with all her bags.

Joker walked in behind her and he nodded smirking and grinning happily not evilly.

He grunted as he walked into the bar owned by Amara. He didn't notice Joker at first.

Tommy had nodded to her. "Anywhere else you would like to go, Ma'am"

Dana thought for a second. She asked him if they could go back to the mansion.

Joker saw Batman and he hid in a hiding spot telling Amara to tell Bats he wasn’t there.

Tommy pulled out of the parking lot and began to make his way back to wayne manor

Dana sighed and wondered if she would ever get to meet Bruce soon or if Batman was coming back.

Joker was silent and he hid in the broom closet. He hoped that Amara wouldn’t rat him out.

Tommy glanced at her but said nothing as he drove

Batman had looked down at her. "Hello, I'm assuming this bar is ran by you. I just have a question."

Dana then saw the Wayne manor was coming into view. She sighed again.

Joker was still as silent and quiet as a rat as he started to sweat a little.


End file.
